


Angel With A Shotgun

by gianna



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Minor Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 08:04:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gianna/pseuds/gianna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The apocalypse never happened how it should have. Dean Winchester finds himself faced with the angel who raised him from Hell and many other curve balls thrown his way. (Ugh I'm so horrible at descriptions. Intro captures the story so much better)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an introduction to the story and I'm currently writing the next chapter! I hope you all enjoy it.

            The apocalypse never came how it was supposed to. Dean Winchester had been raised from Hell by the angel Castiel, the way it was foretold but after that moment Castiel was no longer allowed on Earth. His superiors feared his loyalty to them if he was to spend too much time with the Winchesters. So he watched, he watched as Sam Winchester went against the prophecy, never breaking the last seal and therefore, never setting Lucifer free. The angels rejoiced in Heaven, relieved that their brother had not been released from his holding but there was still conflict. God had disappeared and the archangels took matters into their own hands. They had so much pent up anger and confusion inside of them that it caused them to take it out on the beings below them. Humans. They were practically useless now anyway, the angel’s father no longer protecting them and they were only taking up land that the angels could use.

            That’s how the apocalypse started. The angels came down from Heaven obliterating cities and thousands of people in their wake. They expected the humans to submit to them and accept defeat and most did. But there were the bold few who raised an army and took a stand, something that the archangels had never expected. Castiel reluctantly joined the ranks of the angels, fighting for Heaven because it was either that or death. But their opponents were learning how to torture angels efficiently; to drag the information out that they needed. Special centers were built all around the world and that’s where Castiel found himself at this very moment. He had just previously been rewarded with a promotion with orders to destroy a town. He complied but when he arrived he couldn’t go through with the destruction. The army had captured him and some of his brothers before escape and they were brought to the biggest torture center on United States soil.

            Castiel deserved this. He couldn’t go through with orders and now this was his consequence. His wings were trapped against the wall closest to him and shackles with sigils to trap him and his powers were slapped onto his wrists and ankles. The angel took a deep breath; mentally preparing himself for what he knew what was coming. He had heard of the torture that came out of places like this, indescribable but they were only rumors. No one had ever gotten out of a torture center alive. The humans didn’t allow for the angels to heal when they were hurt, it was constant and relentless. So now he just waited, waited for the pain he knew was coming and stared at the door with dead eyes, knowing the human who was interrogating him would walk through any minute.

            The green-eyed man rolled out of his bed, groaning softly as he rubbed at his shoulder. It had been two days since he had a good night’s rest and last night was no exception. He wandered into the bathroom, splashing his face with water before getting dressed in his BDUs* and heading over to the main building. Due to his former experience of hunting and torture, he was put into the place of one of the General’s inside of the army. Sammy of course had the hunting but he was much more intelligent than Dean was and put on the team to plan military strategies. As he walked in, he wasn’t really sure what was in store for him today but another exciting day on base, who wouldn’t love that? Dean received his assignment before heading to his interrogation room. Each high ranking interrogator got their own room and Dean made sure no one could enter his without him being present, Sam having “tricked” it out for him. He walked down the hallway where all the other rooms were lined and finally arrived at his, it was time to get to work.

Dean had a routine. Whenever he would go in to interrogate an angel he would sit on the other side of the one-way mirror for a few minutes to gage how to go forward. He was usually one to jump to torture but certain days he felt nice and decided to give them a chance to talk. Today was one of those days. He watched the angel on the other side and he looked intent on not giving in and Dean knew this was going to give a difficult and maybe getting more sleep would have helped. He shrugged and stood up, composing himself before he walked into the room.


	2. Chapter 2

          Dean found himself looking down at the angel in front of him before he cleared his throat, saying, “So, Castiel. Hm. I don’t like that, too long. I’ll call you Cas.” He nodded to himself, the name simply rolling off his tongue. But there was this feeling inside of him and he couldn’t shake like he knew this angel.

           He quickly brushed off the feeling, looking back to the angel before crouching down in front of Castiel. “Tell me what you angels are trying to do here. I’ve heard all the conspiracies and lies, of course we have our assumptions but I want to hear it from one of you. Were you just bored? Bored that apocalypse never happened between Hell and Earth? You thought to get you through the day you would just start one yourself, kill roughly a million people. Come on though, really. Humor me.”

            The angel finally looked up at him and he had noticed the man when he walked in but was trying to not tell himself it wasn’t Dean. But, there was no doubt and he knew that was the human he had pulled from the pit. It had been cruel irony that Dean was sent here to torture Castiel and if God was still around the angel would have believed he had angered his Father and this was his punishment. Cas simply watched him as he spoke, admiring all the whole perfection that was Dean Winchester and taking it all in. He had realized the nickname chosen for him was still in Dean’s head though he probably didn’t know how it got there.

            After Castiel had raised Dean from Hell they had talked only a little before he was dragged back into Heaven and the man’s memory was erased of Castiel. Though it seemed some parts still remained and he couldn’t help but feel a small joy inside of him for that. Dean was looking at him and he remembered that he had been addressed and the answer, as it always would be was, “I will not give up information. I will not betray my family.” Castiel almost went against his family once for Dean; he wasn’t going to let it happen again.

            Dean gave a small sigh, feeling as if he didn’t want to hurt the angel. So he persisted, hoping to get across to him.

            “You can’t tell me anything? Not even why you wanted to do this? I don’t know anyone that would go to a full out war without a reason. I could tell you ours and whether you like it or not you are going to hear it. This is our land. Yes, your father created it but he granted it to us and we have been here for a long time. We won’t let it go without a fight and if that’s what you and your brothers believe then you have a rude awakening coming. Talk to me, Cas. Tell me something. Anything.”

            Ever since Dean had awakened from his experiences in the pit and unaware of how he got back to Hell, he had quite the souvenir left on his arm. It looked as if it was a scar but in the shape of a hand print and that was known of it was that it burned from time to time. But at this very moment it tingled, something that it never did before. Dean shrugged it off for a few minutes before rubbing softly at his upper arm to try and get the feeling to vanish.

            Castiel had been feeling the pull to Dean ever since the man had walked in but now something caused something more. His head snapped up and he knew exactly what was bothering Dean, feeling that tingling all throughout his body now that they were finally together again. Many of his brothers had often teased Castiel saying that the hand print was now an imperfection that the human had to bare but Cas didn’t see it that way. For him, it was the center point of the bond they shared and that was just one more thing that the angel could add to the list of things that were perfect about Dean.

            He had noticed his expression softened and he quickly corrected that, returning to his stern face but was unable to look at Dean. He turned his head towards the wall, focusing his eyes on it. Emotions were one thing that angels were never supposed to experience but they felt as if they would explode from him any minute and Cas was unsure how to handle that. All he could manage was the robotic, trained answer, “I will not give up information. I will not betray my family.”

            Dean was losing his patience more quickly than the minute before and he took a deep breath, composing himself. Then the idea came to him and a small grin played across his lips. “Look at me. Look at me and say that you won’t give us a fighting chance. Tell me that your father wouldn’t give his children a fighting chance. Have you even realized that? That we are all his children; the angels are just humans with wings and some mojo on their side. Who cares? What right does that give you to invade and rip our home form us? How would you feel if we just marched up to Heaven and began destroying your home? I assure you that your brother’s wouldn’t be happy about it and they would fight to protect that place. Would you look at me, Cas?”

            The tone he had used in the last question was softer and more pleading then one he had used in a while. But that name resonated through his head and he couldn’t pick out the exact feeling that it was but it was almost something nagging him. As if it remembered something but the specific details were just so hazy, names and faces that seemed to be erased from his mind.

            Castiel had known the humans didn’t want this, he heard their prayers time and time again, wanting their Father to save them from the destruction of the archangels. He never wanted this but there was no choice for him, it was join or be tortured. But then the tone of Dean’s voice, he had only ever heard it once before, it pulled more emotion from him. His eyes finally looked at Dean and he found he couldn’t trust his voice so he only shook his head. Then it slipped out, “I can’t. I can’t betray my family for you again, I---” He immediately cut himself off and let his expression fall back to the strong, stony mask that it had been before.

            Dean caught the last part despite the angel’s quiet voice and he knelt down in front of him. “Again? What do you mean, Cas? Don’t stop now. We were getting somewhere finally. You aren’t betraying your family. We are your brothers and sisters just as much as the angels are. Were you not listening to anything I just said? Help us, Cas. Help us end all this death and destruction on both sides of this fucked up war.” Dean looked at him with pleading eyes and all this emotion was pouring from him without a second thought. Why was he so open to this angel? Why him? Dean hesitantly brought his hand up, fingers skimming over the angel’s cheek before holding it softly. He didn’t know what he was doing at this point but all he knew was that he wanted Castiel to trust him.

            Castiel jumped under his touch but couldn’t bring it in himself to pull away from Dean’s warm hand. He was actually considering telling the human what he wanted to know and he shook his head a bit. Before he had raised him this was never a problem, he followed orders without a second thought but reconstructing Dean, seeing every part of him and his life changed Castiel. “I’m sorry… I can’t give you anything,” he said this softly. Why should he tell them anyway, as soon as he did they would only kill him anyway. Yet, he found himself unconsciously leaning into Dean’s touch as if he were desperate for the contact between them.

            “Why won’t you help save your family, Cas? You don’t think I will help you if you help me? I’m higher in this branch then you must think and I have a lot of influence and power. If you can give me anything to help fight your brothers then I will protect you. No torture, nothing. I can’t go and suggest something like this unless you give me _anything_ though.” Dean sighed softly, his hand still pressed to Castiel’s cheek.

            Cas cast his gaze down before saying, “I’m never getting out of here am I?” He had said this trying to avoid any answer that he could have given Dean. He felt that if he began talking that everything would spill out of him, to apologize to Dean for all that he had done and ask for forgiveness. It was as if his mind thought Dean telling him that everything was okay would make things better but Castiel fought it, his stubborn nature still intact.

             “Does it really seem like I could torture you? I’m sitting here, holding your cheek and you still think I could do that?” Dean knew the answer to the questions and they were no. He had tortured time and time again with angels, humans and demons but when he looked at Castiel, it made him sick to think about torturing him. “Actually no, it doesn’t even matter. The real question is, will you help us take back and save our home? Will you help us keep our civilians safe from the destruction of your brothers and sisters? If you will, my protection of you is guaranteed. No questions from anyone but me, no explanation that you need to give.”

            Dean could sense the hesitation in Castiel’s eyes and he dropped his hand before he turned to look at the wall opposite of them. The door took up about two feet of it but the ten was a one way mirror so anyone could see the interrogation going on inside. But since Dean had Sam customize his interrogation room, he had added some features. Sometimes, the children from base would tour and walk down this hall, instead of throwing away a day of interrogation he simply made it possible for to black out the mirror and not allow anyone to see in without his permission.

            He stood and walked out of the room, blackening out the wall in front of him and locking it in so that no one could take it off or even enter the room unless Dean let them in from the inside. He disabled the speakers and then returned inside, closing the door behind himself. Approaching Cas, he unlocked the angel from his restraints, watching as he fell into the sigil and looked up at him. It acted much like a devil’s trap but with angels, trapping them inside it. It wasn’t as powerful as holy fire but they didn’t have unlimited supply of that and had to find different alternatives for materials.

            Dean took a seat at the edge sigil, looking at the angel in front of him. “Lets go, Cas. Start talking. It’s just you and me.”


End file.
